


Awkward Parents

by ally12m



Series: Awkward [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Liam, M/M, Mentions of Phan, Multi, Niam - Freeform, Scared Niall, Writer Louis, father harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally12m/pseuds/ally12m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry found out that he had a daughter named Emily.  What happens when Emily's mom doesn't come back to pick her up one day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Summer 2016

Harry found out that he had a daughter named Emily. What happens when Emily's mom doesn't come back to pick her up one day?

Coming Summer 2016


	2. Chapter 1

3rd person Pov

 

It was the first day of fall. His favorite time out of the whole year. When the air is slightly crisp and there's a slight wind that blows around him. The time of year where all he has to bring is a light jacket and occasionally a scarf. He’s supposed to be calm and happy, but instead he’s nervous and scared. His heart is beating out of his chest at a million miles per hour. The crisp air is doing nothing to help with the clamminess of his hands. Today was the day he was going to meet Ella for the first time after he found out that he had a daughter. 

 

“Just calm down harry. It's not that serious she’s just a child.” Harry said to himself

He walked towards the door of the indoor playground that Ella told him to meet her at. He opened it and looked around the room to find Ella sitting on one of the bright yellow couches near the playground. He walked over as he said her name.

 

“Ella” Harry stated

 

“Harry?” Ella asked as she turned around in her seat

 

“H-Hey. How’ve you been?” Harry asked as he sat beside her

 

“Good. How have you been?” Ella asked

 

“Good. Good.” Harry said nodding awkwardly

 

“Do you want to meet Emily?” Ella asked 

 

“Um yeah, Sure” Harry stated nervously

 

Ella nodded as she walked to the slide area of the playground. She helped a little girl down and began walking with her hand in hand towards harry. The little girl had curly brown hair that was styled into a messy bun on top of her head. She had harry’s eyes and nose but the rest of her looked exactly like her mom.

 

“Honey this is Harry.” Ella said bending down to talk to Emily

 

“Hi.” Harry said waving to emily

 

The little girl looked at harry with her big green eyes and waved.

 

“Hi i’m Emily” She said smiling

 

“ She’s really outgoing I guess she gets that from you.” Ella said with a chuckle

“I like your hair.” Emily said before she climbed on the chair and sat next to harry

 

“Thanks” Harry said

 

His nervousness was slowly fading as the little girl talked about any and everything to him that day.Emily and Ella had to leave at around 2 for Emily’s nap. When Harry got home he found Louis sitting on their bed typing something on his laptop. Harry took off his shoes and coat and jumped on the bed making Louis jump.

 

“Hey babe.” Louis said before kissing Harry “How’d it go”

 

“It was great Lou. Emily is the sweetest little kid I’ve ever met. She’s got my eyes Lou.” Harry rambled

On the outside Louis was nodding happily, But on the inside he was going crazy

_ ‘A dad he’s really a dad with an actual child. I’m dating a man who has a child. If we get married then I would have a child. Can I really handle having a kid?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is really short, but this is the start to my first sequel. I’m so happy i never even thought that I would finish 1 book let alone start on another. I’m really excited for the rest of this book there’s so many twists and turns. It's about to be bomb. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

 

It's been 4 months since Harry first met Emily. Ella told emily that Harry was her dad about 2 months in once he got to know her better, she met Louis a few weeks later. Harry was sitting with his guitar writing a new song for his band’s upcoming album, when he heard a knock on the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone and Louis had a key so he was incredibly confused. He walked to the door and opened it to see Ella holding emily’s hand.

 

“Hi daddy” Emily said waving at harry frantically

 

“Hey sweety” Harry said picking her up and kissing her on the cheek, “ Come in el”

 

Harry let Ella in and lead her to the couch. He sat down and let Emily sit on his lap.

 

“So whats up el?” Harry asked after getting settled.

 

“Um I wanted to ask if you would keep Em for the weekend please. I have to go to Glasgow for a work thing in 2 hours and no one else would keep her.” Ella explained

 

“Yeah I’d love to keep her. We’re gonna have so much fun right Em?” Harry asked looking at the little girl sitting on his lap

 

“ Right.” Emily said nodding with the biggest smile on her face

 

“Okay well. I have to go catch my flight.” Ella said standing up “ I love you Pumpkin. I’ll see you soon be good for your dad okay” 

 

Emily nodded and gave her mom a hug and kiss before she left. After harry closed the door he went back to the couch and sat with emily who had turned on the T.V to Curious George. Emily had been to Harry and Louis’  apartment many times so she had gotten the hang of how things work in their home. He noticed that Ella left two large bags at the door with Emily’s full name embroidered onto them.  He ignored the strange amount of things that were in the bags and brought them to the guest room. He then went back downstairs and sat with emily.

After watching T.V. and playing with some of the toys Emily brought in her backpack, Emily and Harry started to get hungry.

 

“What should we make for dinner Em?” Harry asked as he and Emily cleaned up her Littlest Pet Shop toys

 

“ can we have some tacos please daddy?” Emily asked pleading to her father

 

“Of course honey we just have to go to the supermarket to get some stuff real quick.” Harry said as he put the last toy in her bag.

 

“Yay.” Emily said jumping up to get her shoes

 

“Let me help you get your coat Em.” Harry said following her

 

“Tacos. Tacos. We’re gonna have tacos.”  Emily sang as her and Harry put their shoes and coat on

 

The two went to the store and came back with just enough time to start the tacos. They unpacked the ingredients for the tacos that they bought along with some snacks that Emily begged Harry to buy. 

 

“How about you go watch some spongebob while I get dinner ready pumpkin?“ harry asked the little girl who was tracing the puzzle on the back of the cinnamon toast crunch box

 

“Okay daddy.” Emily replied before sliding off of the stool and walking over to the living room 

 

A few seconds later harry heard the tv turn on and change to nickelodeon. Harry smiled to himself as he heard the little girl laughing at the television. He knew that he had always wanted a child. Even though the situation wasn't what he planned for he was still incredibly overjoyed to have Emily in his life.

 

“Are you hungry now Emily?” Harry asked the little girl after he finished cooking.

 

She looked away from the tv for a moment to shake her head at her father. Indicating that she wasn't hungry.

 

“Okay.” He said walking over to sit and watch tv with his daughter, “We can eat when Lou gets home.”

 

Emily nodded and turned back to the tv.They sat watching the backyardigans for the next hour as they waited for Louis to get home from work. Harry looked towards the door when he heard the sound of it opening.

 

“Hazza.” Louis called as he always did when he got home from work.

 

When Emily heard his voice she gasped in delight and jumped up to run to Louis. Over the past few months the little girl had gained a strong liking to Louis. When they first met she thought that he was the funniest person that she’d ever met and they hit it off right away. She almost liked Louis more than her own father. 

 

“Lou! Lou! Lou!” Emily exclaimed as she bounced over to Louis who was walking towards the noise.

 

“Em Bear!” Louis said as he saw Emily coming towards him. “What are you doing here bunches?” 

 

He picked her up and tickled her after asking her the previous question. Harry stood up and greeted Louis.

 

“Hey hon.” he said giving Louis a kiss on the cheek. He then walked to the kitchen with Louis and Emily trailing behind him

 

“Hey babe. How was your day?” Louis asked

 

“It was good how was yours?” Harry asked as he turned on the stove to reheat the ground beef

 

“It was good.” Louis said nodding before he placed Emily on the ground and getting some napkins. “How about you help me set the table bunches?” he said handing the little girl the napkins 

 

“Okay Lou.” she said before taking the napkins and skipping off to the dining table 

 

“Is she staying for the weekend?” Louis asked as he put water into some cups for them

 

“Um. Yeah,El dropped her off this afternoon.” Harry said as he shared out the food.

 

“that's great. She gets to spend some time with her dad.” Louis said before they both walked to the dining table to see Emily sitting on her knees in one of the chairs so she could see over the table properly.

 

The three of them spent the rest of dinner laughing at some of Emily’s stories about her friends at daycare and Louis jokes.

After dinner Harry went to give Emily a bath and put her to bed while Louis washed the dishes.

 

“Lou.” Harry said when he as Louis were getting into bed. “I think Em might be here longer than the weekend.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Louis asked

 

“Ella brought an excessive amount of clothes and stuff for her.” Harry said as he settled into the bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oakey dokey guys. That was chapter 2. I don't know why it took me so long to write. I'm really proud of this story so far. I’m going to need everyone to go listen to the Hamilton soundtrack because thats one if the reasons this didn't go up sooner. I hope you guys liked this chapter.


End file.
